


Be My Maid, Victor!

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse flashback, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Basically a chobits au, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, But Yuuri is good, But Yuuri is very good!, But here ya go, Butler Victor Nikiforov, Butlers, Canon died in a ditch, Childhood Abuse, Clothed Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Holy shit this was awkward, I SWEAR THIS FIC ISNT AS EDGY AS THE TAGS MAKE IT SEEM, I love him, I think Victor has PTSD .-., Im not sure why I did this either, M/M, Maids, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Service Top, Slightly - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Victor Nikiforov, Ugh its that one robot maid thing you see in straight dojin, Victor IS basically an overgrown child, Victor Nikiforov Speaks Russian, Victor disociates, Victor had a bad childhood, Why Did I Write This?, is this dubcon?, small dollops of angst, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is a brilliant student, if set back by emotional issues and anxiety. For his 23rd  birthday and college graduation gift, his family buys him an extravagant Servant, a highly advanced AI capable of even forming it's own thought within their set personality.Unfortunately, the Katsuki family doesn't nessecarily have the money to buy a Servant new, and they have to improvise on a defective used model- but the model looks functioning and plenty handsome, and surely he'll do, right?





	1. Good Morning, Yuuri!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ it's Biscuit!
> 
> As always, I own none of Yuri on Ice, although I wish I did.
> 
> This fic is not beta'd, but I like to think I have decent grammar.
> 
> Updates are scheduled for (hopefully) within a week. I try for every three days.
> 
> I would be super grateful if you would comment, and especially grateful if you would be so kind as to share if you like it.
> 
> EDIT; I started up school and no one gives a shit about this fic and I'm busy with nsfw yurio week so... It'll get done when it does :)

Yuuri lazily stretched, fumbling to find and check his phone like he did every morning. The time blared angrily at him, nearly noon. How his family had let him sleep in, he had no idea.

Or perhaps he did. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the date, reminded it was his birthday, and the day he was planning to move out of his parent's onsen. It pained him to leave, but Sapporo and the perfect apartment he had found in it beckoned. He was already packed up, and today was just for celebrating. If he could even celebrate birthdays at this point.

He groggily pulled a t-shirt over his head and stumbled to the kitchen, mumbling a half-hearted "good morning" with deadpanned honorifics. He hadn't been in a good state of mind lately, and his birthday had happened to land during one of his depressive states.

"Yuuri! Oh, good morning my birthday boy! _Tanjiyoubi omedetou!_ " Hiroko called cheerily from the table. Mari snickered under her breath, getting a warning glance from their mother.

"Thanks, mom." Yuuri smiled softly. At this point, he wasn't even affected by his sister's passive teasing. He yawned, plopping down onto his cushion like any other morning.

"Mm, mom, did you already make breakfast?" Yuuri grumbled, trying to rub away the sleep over his eyes.

Hiroko looked shocked by the connotation that this was even a question. "Yuuri, of course! This is your birthday, and not only that, you're moving away. I had to make my baby boy breakfast at least!"

Mari rolled her eyes. "He went to college for five years, ma, I think he'll live." Hiroko replied with a curt flick to Mari's knuckles, a quiet but effective tradition that their mother had been using to punish Mari since before Yuuri was even born.

Yuuri faintly grinned, somewhere in a dream asking Hiroko what she made for breakfast. He was lost in his thoughts again, the thing that brought him so many hours of study and good grades, but also what destroyed his social capabilities and his confidence, which was why he had to take another year of college.

"Yuuri~? Earth to little bro? You okay there space cadet?" Mari called. "It's not like you to not eat."

Yuuri shook away his thoughts, smiling sheepishly at his breakfast. "Sorry. Just out of it today."

Hiroko took this as her time. "Well...! I think I have just the thing to cheer you up. Would you like your present?" 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but a fond smile stayed on his face. "Mom, really? I'm 23. That's not all nessecar-"

"TOSHI!!!!" Hiroko suddenly bellowed. "IT'S TIME FOR THE GIFT!!!"

Yuuri stared in shock as his mother interlocked her fingers, far too pleased with herself. Moreover, Mari was cracking up behind her hand.

"Yeah, tanjyoubi little bro. I hope you like it." she snorted. Mari was a loving enough sister, but even Yuuri recognized pure evil delight. This was beyond suspicious.

And then his father came out with  _him._

"You bought me a Servant?!" Yuuri squawked.

* * *

 

"Well, every man in the big cities has one!"

"Yeah but not a dude, mom!"

"He'll help you out with cleaning."

"I don't need a robo wife! This is mortifying, dad! Why are its eyes all glazed over and creepy like that?"

"He's still in save mode, you can load up his personality and thought processor when you get to your new place! Isn't that nice?"

"What? Where did you even get the money for this? You got a full AI? That's so creepy mom, you _bought_ me a thinking person?!"

Hiroko's bright smile faded a bit at this. "Yuuri, you don't like him?"

"No no no, it's a great gift, thank you, just- these cost a lot of money, mom, and it's kinda embarrassing! It's just a lot...!" Yuuri explained, shrieking and stumbling backwards when the Servant tilted his head. Yuuri liked the way it's silvery hair moved when it tilted it's head, but the eyes looked dead and creepy.

"Master, are you displeased with me?"

Yuuri mumbled a quick prayer, but looked surprised when everyone (including the Servant) stared at him expectantly.

"Do... Do I talk to it?"

"Master, I implore you to please communicate with me, otherwise I will not be able to carry out your wishes." Mari chuckled when the Servant said that.

"Furthermore..." He continued, stepping towards Yuuri. "I ask you to please forgive my crude, analytical speech type and pattern, and assure you I am much more compatible when my personality is loaded up. As for now, for an analogy comparable to humans, I am like if one only had a left brain. Do you understand my comparison, Master?"

Yuuri stared. "So..." he glanced back at his family almost as if asking for approval to speak to him. "You're saying you're going to act... People-y...? Once I load your... Thoughts?"

"Yes! It is like a tutorial mode in a video game." The Servant smiled, if a little forcefully.

Yuuri's eyes darted to his family again in concern in confusion. "Okay...? Why uh... Why can't I just load it here?"

Hiroko suddenly burst from her silence, ecstatic. "Yes! That's a wonderful idea!"

Apparently she had wanted Yuuri to see it was working before he left and simply threw it out of embarrassment. She scrambled to grab a small card, giving it to Yuuri and enthusiastically nodding for him to put it into the save slot on the back of the Servant's neck.

Yuuri carefully pressed in the chip, and....

* * *

 "Please don't throw me out! I'm not creepy~ you won't throw me out, right? You think I'm cute, right? Everyone thinks I'm cute, master! I think you're cute, please don't abandon me!"

Yuuri stared in shock and confusion. He had expected literally anything else except the Servant to start sobbing at his feet.

"Please don't call me master." was all Yuuri could choke out. He had meant to ask if the Servant was okay, but he fell apart. The servant sharply looked up, and Yuuri was hit with the embarrassing realization that he was gorgeous.

"What should I call you, then?" The servant brought himself to his feet, apparently completely forgetting he was sobbing not two minutes earlier. Yuuri was very concerned with this sharp change in mood.  _What happened to him?_

"Just Yuuri is fine." Yuuri coughed, trying not to be intimidated. The Servant leered over him with an uncanny sugary smile, like a puppy that lost and found it's owner. His eyes were wide and sparkled with life now, and he raised his eyebrows expectantly like Yuuri was supposed to know what to say.

Yuuri broke eye contact hastily. "What- what do I call you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well, normally you'd name me, but my previous owner-"

"Previous?" Yuuri cut the Servant off, sharply glaring back at his family, who shrugged.

"Yes, I had one before you, but he wasn't very nice. Since he already named me and you seem a bit shy, we'll go with the name he chose for me, okay?" the Servant beamed. Yuuri nodded a little.

"Nice to meet you, Yuuri-! I'm Victor, and starting today I'll be your new maid!"

 

* * *

  _***_

* * *

  

Victor could hear them just fine, and he could understand and feel emotion just fine too. Too much. So much so his last owner had taken him back, told the clerk he was "defective". 

And now his new owner whispered with concern and doubt. Victor knew he shouldn't have had an outburst like that, but he had anyways.

"He's really feminine inclined and loud and, and he's just so- much. He couldn't even- well, yeah, but..." bits and pieces of a phone conversation Yuuri was having hit Victor's ears, but he couldn't pick up everything.

 He really liked Yuuri, too. The warning heat of tears bit at the back of Victor's eyes. He had messed up lunch earlier. He wasn't any good at cooking, a crippling handicap for a Servant.

"Ah, w-well yeah, but he... Oh my gosh, Phichit no! That's... Oh my god, I'm going to hang up on you!" Yuuri laughed through the door. He joked with his friend, happy. He didn't need Victor, Victor made him uncomfortable, Victor was too much, it was all happening again....

"Do you really think he can understand?" Yuuri softly murmured, and Victor felt like he swallowed a rock. Yuuri didn't think he could feel?

Victor did feel. He knew he did. 

Right?

He sharply breathed out, moving his ear away from Yuuri's door.

"Yuu~ri! Let's sleep together!"

"Huh?!"


	2. Night Time Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up!
> 
> A little exposition into the workings of Servants, some light angst, a bit of Vitya background and a sleepover.

"Yuu~ri!" Victor called. "Let's sleep together!"

"Huh?!" Yuuri nearly dropped the phone. "Phichit, I'm gonna have to call you back."

Despite pretty much botching the lunch, Victor had been really useful moving Yuuri's things into his apartment. However....

"N-no! Why?" Yuuri bleated, scrambling to hold the doorknob so Victor couldn't open the door. Victor whined in reply, banging on the door and rattling the knob.

"Yuuri, I want to get to know you~! You're making me feel like a bad Servant. Why do you hate me?"

Yuuri's eyes shot open in surprise, and his grip on the door loosened. "What? I don't hate you."

Victor opened the door right then, causing Yuuri to stumble and fall on the floor, scrambling to pick up his glasses and catch his bearings.

"You don't? Why are you avoiding me then?" Victor tilted his head. _He acts like a child... No, a puppy!_

Yuuri stared, wide eyed. "I... I just don't like people, I'm sorry." he mumbled, and Victor kneeled down to him.

"Well, you're safe with me, okay? I like you, Yuuri, and you're my Master, so I want to keep you safe and comfortable. Your happiness is my happiness! But, I want to get to know you too." Yuuri looked down in shame at Victor's words. He really was kind.

Victor's hand slid over Yuuri's wrist. "Tell me about Yuuri Katsuki. What do you like to do for fun? Why did you move to this city? Where do you work? Do you have a girlfriend?" his fingers brushed Yuuri's chin.

Yuuri yelped and flew backwards, and Victor's head tilted innocently again. "Yuuri? What's wrong?"

"Ah..." Yuuri laughed awkwardly. "Nothing. A leg cramp."

Victor pouted ever so slightly, a movement Yuuri found himself way too interested in. He offered his hand and pulled Yuuri up, who was now flustered and out of breath.

"Yuuri, it's 2030."

Yuuri glanced out the window quickly, noting the time. "Oh, yeah, why?"

Victor pouted again. "Well, you don't have anything else scheduled for today."

"Yeah? I was planning on just reading and then going to bed."

Victor smirked subtly, placing his index finger to his lips. "Well...?"

Yuuri took a moment to register what he meant, then burst into a rambling ball of flustered panic.

"Nononono! I-I no, I don't, I-...!" Yuuri sputtered, reddening. Victor laughed warmly, and he took one of Yuuri's hands before he could move away. Yuuri continued rambling until he himself laughed.

Victor's smile went a little sad. "Hey, Yuuri, that's one of my jobs, you know? So, since I'm an emotionless, unfeeling hunk of metal and silicon, don't worry about it, okay?" his voice wavered.

Yuuri's face moved to confusion and horror. "Victor, what? You-"

Victor tilted his face up a bit, avoiding tears that came all too often. "I heard what you said, Yuuri, and if that's what you need of me, I... I can...."

Yuuri frowned. "Stop."

Victor looked to him in surprise. "Stop?"

"Don't hurt yourself for me. If all you are is mechanics, all I am is an eight pound pile of mush piloting a hunk of meat." Yuuri said simply. "I don't know what you heard, but it probably isn't what you thought. I hope I can enjoy your company as a roomate, and I mean that."

Victor stared, a bit awestruck. "W-what? I thought..."

Yuuri's eyes darted to the corner of the room. "Look, I don't have good self confidence. I get down on days. I get it, that's all. And... Well, I studied AI technology in college, and... And any human biology class or basic neurology class will tell you you're no plain hunk of metal, okay? Either way, human emotion or Servant emotion, it's all math. So you're not cold, and I know that, so don't cry!"

Yuuri realized he had ended up squeezing his eyes shut and almost shouting by the time he finished speaking. When he opened his eyes, he weakly gave jazz hands. "Tah dah?"

Victor softly laughed. "Wow, Yuuri. You ended up ranting."

Yuuri's eyes widened and his chest tightened. "W-... And I... But I...?"

Victor smiled brightly. "Sorry. Yuuri, do you mean it? I can stay, you'll understand?"

Yuuri frowned. "Of course."

"Great! Let's get ready for bed, then~!" Victor chirped, and Yuuri froze.

Oh yeah, he almost forgot.

* * *

 Yuuri hadn't fully realized just how jarring suddenly having a Servant was. He peered out from the bathroom door, oddly wary of Victor. His Servant happily kicked his legs on Yuuri's bed, humming and waiting (somewhat) patiently.

 "Too much resemblance to a child...." Yuuri mumbled. At this point he really should have been used to how _freakishly_ whimsical Victor was, but he didn't think he ever would be.

He carefully pushed open the door, unsure of exactly what to say. Fortunately, Victor spoke instead.

"Yuuri! Come, come. Let's have our first sleepover~!" Victor smiled, patting the bed.

 _It really makes him happy I'm keeping him...._ Yuuri noted, a little guilt stinging him. A thought suddenly hit him as he sat down.

"Victor, how old are you, exactly?" Yuuri chuckled.

Victor's eyes widened. "I'm twenty seven! I'm not that old, Yuuri. Is it the hair?" 

Yuuri laughed. Despite being over the top and apparently oblivious of uncomfortable situations, Victor did make him feel better. "No, no, I was wondering the opposite, I was just thinking of how you're kind of-" Yuuri suddenly stopped, realizing how rude it would be if he called Victor  _childish._

"Well, I thought you were young..." Yuuri laughed awkwardly. "You act like a fairy."

Victor seemed to think on this for a moment. "Oh, well... When I was new I was set to be sixteen.... Is that it?"

Yuuri stared at his knees in slight horror when he did the math. "Ah, yes... Probably...."

Victor gave a charming heart shaped smile that hit Yuuri a little harder than he'd like to admit. "How old are you, Yuuri? Tell me all about you."

Yuuri sighed. "Oh, uh... I'm twenty three...."

Victor chuckled, and Yuuri looked back up at him. "What?"

"Oh, it's just, most people here get Servants when they're twenty, and back where I was first bought they get them at sixteen."

Yuuri frowned. "Where you were first... Where are you from?"

Victor smiled with a bit of nostalgia. "Russia."

Everything suddenly made sense. "Oh, because the age of.... Sixteen.... Oh, I get it." Yuuri murmured to himself. Victor laughed a little.

Yuuri decided it would be better to leave asking how he ended up in Japan for another time. It seemed like it was a sore subject.

"Well um... I'm going to sleep now, so why don't you grab some extra comforters from the closet? We'll uh... Figure out somewhere for you to sleep tomorrow." Yuuri stared out the window.

Victor pouted. "Oh, I wanted to sleep with you." He sighed.

Yuuri stared. It was certain now, he would never understand Victor.

"Well, uh, my bed's not big enough, so goodnight!" Yuuri squeaked, crawling under his blankets and throwing them over his head.

"Good night, Yuuri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... This story is coming out more angsty than I intended.
> 
> Don't worry, next chapter will have plenty fluff!
> 
> I love naive demeanor, whimsical disassociative Victor so much.
> 
> The line between what he's programmed to want and enjoy and what he actually likes is blurred.
> 
> Some references; the legal age of adulthood in Japan is 20, and this includes drinking and all that. The legal age of consent in Russia is 16.
> 
> Also, Yuuri was freaking out because even though Victor was set to be 16, that was (in Yuuri's panicking head, this isn't how it is for Servants) technically when Victor was made, so when Victor was born, so Victor is technically (in human terms, which he's not)...
> 
> E l e v e n,,,


	3. Embarrassing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch?
> 
> Daaate?
> 
> Piiiininng?
> 
> In which Yuuri is slightly more disillusioned to his feelings and Victor courts a clueless heartbreaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spice, a touch of somnophilia and all that adorable awkward goodness. Nothing too much.
> 
> There's some minor depiction of past abuse, so if this makes you uncomfortable please be wary.

Victor peered happily over Yuuri. Today was his first real day with his new adorable Master. He was admittedly a bit overexcited since Yuuri had come and so explicitly said he understood Victor could feel.

Now, he sat and waited for Yuuri to wake up, impatiently bouncing his foot. He didn't mind looking at Yuuri, however. He was finally peaceful and not worrying. Victor leaned to push a lock of hair away from Yuuri's face, his soft breathing soothing.

Yuuri softly hummed in his sleep and rubbed his nose. Victor nearly had a heart attack. It wasn't uncommon for Servants to develop some degree of infatuation for their Master, but this was different than last time.

"I want to be your best friend, okay, Yuuri?" Victor softly murmured, and he meant it.

He quietly moved his thumb across Yuri's lip, leaning over him a little.

"Oh! They're soft..." Victor smiled, pulling softly at Yuuri's bottom lip and laughing.

His thumb slipped and sharply moved against Yuuri's lip and Victor winced, anticipating a scolding, but Yuuri only frowned and softly hummed

"Just one... Just the corner won't hurt...." Victor assured himself. "It's not weird, it's normal for a Servant to want to...." He edged toward Yuuri and quickly kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Mnn..." Yuuri frowned again and Victor quickly moved away, just in time for Yuuri to open his eyes.

"Victor... Oh... Good morning...."

Victor's expression broke when he sharply remembered too late about lips being erogenous. Yuuri frowned, his face a little flushed.

"Victor... Where's my phone?" Yuuri grumbled, and Victor quickly fumbled to hand it to him.

Yuuri unlocked his phone and scrolled through his notifications. Victor stared at the door.

"Good morning, Yuuri... Did you... Have good dreams?"

Yuuri's eyes widened for a half a second and he coughed, choking on his spit. "Yes, fine. Did you?"

"They were fine, yes."

A moment of choking silence passed.

"Should I start breakfast?" Yuuri offered.

"Sure, yes."

* * *

 Yuuri stared into the eggs, lost in space. Victor had gone to buy more groceries than the basics Yuuri had taken just to get through today. 

"What the hell?!" Yuuri finally burst, hands flying to his hair. A wet dream? A wet dream. A wet dream?! A wet dream...!

"Why...." Yuuri groaned hopelessly, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

 Things did not get better at breakfast. Yuuri quietly ate, sitting across from Victor creating awkward meetings of their glances.

"Uhm, it's very good, Yuuri. Thank you for cooking, I'm sorry I'm so bad at it...." Victor cringed.

"You're not horrible, it's just easier this way." Yuuri mumbled, taking a bite of egg. Victor nodded, politely (if forcefully) thanking Yuuri.

Victor picked at his food, unsure of what to say. Servants were supposed to cook for their Master....

_"You know, you cry way too much." He had said. Victor looked up in surprise, the culprit tears biting at the corners of his eyes._

_"W-what?" Victor whispered._

_He had sighed, crossed his legs and waved, signaling Victor to grab him a cigarette. He got up quickly, rushing to get his Master's request._

_"At first it was cute, but it's really annoying now."_

_Victor stopped, nearly dropping the cigarette. "Annoying?"_

_His Master sighed. "Ugh, yeah, dumbass, that's what I said. You know, I didn't pay all that money for a bimbo. Cmere, where's that cigarette?"_

_Victor handed him the cigarette, shaking a little._

_"Not only that..." He had sighed, lighting the cigarette and puffing lazily. "You can't do shit right. Servants are supposed to cook and clean, right? Do the shopping? Why can't you?"_

_He motioned for Victor to come closer. "Your wrist." He barked, and Victor reluctantly offered it. What was he doing?_

_"Now tell me if this feels like you bought the right kind of fucking cigarettes."_

"Victor? Are you okay?" Yuuri's hand holding his wrist wavered in his vision, and he realized he was crying again.

"Sorry...." He mumbled, and Yuuri frowned in concern.

"What's wrong?"

Victor had to stop and think about that for a moment.

"Nothing's wrong." He answered honestly, smiling as he allowed the tears to rush down his face. "I'm just so happy to be here with you, Yuuri. You're the kindest person I've met."

* * *

 

_***_

* * *

Victor had insisted Yuuri go out to eat for lunch, seeing as he would have to start work the next day. He really would have preferred staying in and getting delivery or something, but Victor insisted.

Yuuri sighed, pushing his bangs away from his face as they walked down the stairs. "I need a haircut soon." He murmured, more to himself than anything else.

"I think your hair is wonderful the way it is. I'd like to see it longer." Victor smiled cheerily.

Yuuri stared in a little confusion. "Oh, thanks...." he replied, unlocking the gate to the apartment complex. They continued down the street.

"It's beautiful here, hm?" Yuuri grinned, proud of his choice. He'd always liked the cold... A job opportunity brought him here, and even though there was a slightly better prospect in a town near Fujioka and that area of Kanto, it was way too far away and hot and rural. He enjoyed Sapporo's promise of a bitter winter, a more crowded city, the honks of horns. Beautiful.

"It is." Victor smiled back. "Maybe it's the company."

Yuuri frowned and his face heated a little. _What?_ He didn't even know how to respond to that. Victor took that precise moment to take Yuuri's hand in his. Yuuri flinched automatically; he knew Victor was really touchy feely, but he nearly snatched his hand away from the sudden contact.

"Oh...! I'm sorry...." Victor pulled his hand away a little sadly, and a lump formed in Yuuri's throat.

"N-no, it's okay, you... Can, if you want... I'm just just jumpy. G-go ahead." He stared at the grass peeking through the sidewalk, face lighting up hot.

Victor chuckled and took his hand back, and Yuuri didn't hate it. He didn't hate it at all.

* * *

 

The trouble began when they got to the park.

"Oh my gosh, he has a  _male Servant_."

"Hnph, you know what _that_ means."

"Oh wow, they're holding hands."

Yuuri's throat closed up. He hated this. Victor seemed affected too.

"Yuuri..." He murmured. "Why are they saying such ugly things? I don't think it's a big deal."

Yuuri took a shaking breath, the impact of being stared at, pointed at, laughed at affecting him. "Well, people don't show as much physical affection here, I suppose...." His eyes darted to their hands. "And about you being a Servant and a guy, it's plenty known you're no different, I guess that...

Some people just have a superiority complex." He spoke a little louder for a woman apparently hissing a warning at her child not to go near them. She shot an angry glare at him.

"Not everyone's so rude, though... Guess the park just got a bad bunch today!" He broke his contact with Victor to quickly stretch, giving an excuse to say it loudly.

Victor caught on and smiled fondly as Yuuri spoke loudly of childhood crushes on girls he'd had and emphasized that his mother bought Victor for him.  _Yuuri may be quiet and worried, but he'll stand up for himself._ Victor realized. Suddenly Yuuri pulled Victor's jacket down a little and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Gotta give them something, right?" He whispered, and winked. Victor laughed.

He didn't think he'd mind _really_ being together with Yuuri, though.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh?
> 
> Yuuri, is that a little admission of your boner for Victor?
> 
> Victor is falling H A R D and F A S T.


	4. Everything's Perfect, Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Shit's going down on multiple fronts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild spicy katsudon warning at the beginning, it's gonna get a little hot in here. I feel like I'm writing him a little quoiromantic since I am, haha... So that always causes some doubt.... He's certainly falling, although not as fast as Victor (although not as slow as he'd like to think, either.)
> 
> Just two dudes, a Servant and Master, sleeping in the same room but not the same bed because they're NOT straight. 
> 
> Victor's past is going to be brought up a lot and there is depiction of past abuse, so if that makes you uncomfortable, please be wary.

Yuuri breathed deeply, psyching himself up. The room was dark and the city echoed emptily below. He had to do this. He wanted to. After all, he was twenty three years old. He had to get this out of the way eventually. That was one of the things Victor was designed for, too.

He wanted to, as well.  ~~Maybe with Victor especially. It was a good excuse.~~

He pushed his face further into his pillow. God, this was gonna be awkward.  _Do it! Just get up and wake him up and ask him_ _!_

Do it, just get up and-

"Victor, are you awake?"

_God damnit you idiot you shouldn't have done it!_

"Yes, Yuuri."

Yuuri turned and sat up. "Well, um..." He huffed through his nose. "I was thinking, um, now that it's less... Weird... Between us, or... More, actually... Um... and uh... It's getting ridiculous at this point, I should probably have... Done this by now, but uh- If it's okay... Since, you know, it's uh... A thing, that...! That people... With... Servants... Can...?"

Victor nodded knowingly, moving to sit with Yuuri.

Yuuri flushed a deep carnation color. "Oh, god... This is horrendous.... N-night time mode?"

"It doesn't work if you stutter. Or if it's a question."

"Ah!" Yuuri yelped.

"Oh, I... Uh." He coughed, trying to sound more commanding. _"Night Time_   _M_ -"

"How about without it?" Victor interrupted suddenly. Yuuri swore he could imagine the steam puffing off him his face was so hot. 

He gulped. "W-without? Isn't that a little...."

"Intimate?" Victor laughed. "I suppose~. But, it'll be better for your first, right?"

Yuuri stared at his knees. "Right...." He mumbled, a little hesitant.

"Hey, how about we keep our clothes on? Is that better?"

Yuuri painfully smiled, looking anywhere in the room but Victor's face. "Very, very direct." He hissed in embarrassment.

"Yuuri is too cute." Victor sighed happily in response, gently pulling Yuuri's collar toward him. He chuckled and softly kissed Yuuri, who was trying very very hard not to scream. Victor was nice about it and somehow uncomfortably oblivious about Yuuri's nervousness simultaneously.

The first thing he noticed was a kiss wasn't like the movies. It wasn't as warm as he imagined it.

The second thing he noticed is he was really, really terrible at this. He had no idea what he was doing but he guessed it wasn't right.

The final thing he noticed was Victor was really, really  _good_ at this. Yuuri's breath caught a bit despite himself and he leaned in a little to the kiss. Victor's tongue darted over his bottom lip and he immediately broke away in confusion. 

"W-what." he said intelligently.

Victor frowned. "What do you mean, 'what'?"

"Why'd you do that?" Yuuri blathered, continuing his streak of genius.

Victor chuckled behind his hand, apparently poorly disguising it. "Oh, Yuuri, I was... That's how you ask to, how do I say... Tongue kiss?"

Yuuri wished he had never asked. During his final wishes to the gods and planning out his last will and testament in his head, Victor leaned forward to him again.

"Yuuri, I'm glad you asked...." Victor mumbled, and kissed him softly. This calmed Yuuri and spiked his heartbeat (as well as confusion) at the same time.

This time Victor lead Yuuri to open his mouth, and Yuuri's eyes automatically shot open for a moment before hesitantly lidding again, his breathing becoming hot. It wasn't like he thought, but it was pretty damn nice.

"Yuu~ri...." Victor cooed against his neck. Yuuri hadn't even realized in his stupor, but Victor had moved to have his knees on the bed behind Yuuri, effectively straddling him.

"Keep kissing me." Yuuri told Victor, dazed and somewhere lost miles away in his hazy thoughts. "It's distracting. I don't freak out."

Victor seemed surprised somehow. Yuuri wasn't sure why, but he was more focused on Victor, whose mouth was now against his neck, quietly leaving kisses. Victor's hands moved from Yuuri's back to the bed behind him, and he softly moved against him.

"Oh, shit." Yuuri coughed, and Victor smiled, moving his kisses to his mouth, mumbling something fond in Russian  ~~which Yuuri found extraordinarily hot and would never ever tell anyone ever not even on his deathbed.~~

"Don't worry about it." Victor sighed into his lips, like something from a movie, something from a dream. Yuuri closed his eyes and attempted to swallow his saliva correctly as Victor rutted against him.

"Oh my god, is it supposed to be this nice?" Yuuri sighed.

Victor silently laughed. "Yes."

Yuuri hissed under more friction, a little embarrassed when he realized Victor probably didn't hate it either.

"Yuuri, I don't think you realize this, but I wanted to do this with you."

Yuuri flushed. "D... Don't say that right now."

"I did. I do. You're far too cute not to hear it from someone."

Yuuri sighed as Victor moved against him roughly again. "Ah, Victor, no, it's because I'm your-"

 "It's not." Victor interrupted, quickly giving a Yuuri a sharp kiss. "I like Yuuri Katsuki, my Master, but I like Yuuri Katsuki too. Just Yuuri Katsuki."

Yuuri's cheeks fell to an amaranth color. "Vi- Victor...!"

Victor whispered now. "Katsuki Yuuri is far too cute." he repeated his words from a few minutes before.

Yuuri hummed softly under the pressure, hisses occasionally escaping. He swayed under Victor's touch, fingers shaking a little.

"Victor..." Yuuri whined, suddenly helpess. He would have been embarrassed if he had the state of mind.

"Yuuri, do you think I can touch you directly?" Victor murmured, his calm wavering a little.

"No." Yuuri answered honestly. Victor seemed to stumble over this, and moved against him again.

"Do you feel good?"

Yuuri blushed despite knowing how immature it was and how reasonable ( _especially_ as a Servant) this was for Victor to ask.

"Yes." Yuuri choked out. "Do you?"

"Yes." Victor replied shortly, and Yuuri took a little solace in the realization of Victor's own flustered state.

Victor moved against him, and Yuuri became strikingly aware of his heat and pressure. "Ahg... Victor, I think soon that... You know." he flooded red, a small embarrassing moan leaving him as Victor moved hard against him.

"Okay." he murmured, low. Yuuri didn't know what that was, but he didn't hate it.

* * *

 

"Ah, I'm sorry..." Yuuri's hands found his face.

Victor smiled, softly pulling away and standing. "Don't be."

Yuuri peeked from behind his fingers. "Still." he whispered.

Victor laughed. "Who's like a child now?" he teased, and Yuuri pursed his lips in disapproval, standing and muttering about cleaning himself up and "you better wait outside for your turn or I'll die."

 Victor smiled softly on the bed, a bit uncomfortable waiting to clean himself up, but he'd be fine.

 _I'm sorry_ Yuuri had said. Like he had done something wrong, like he wasn't the most adorable person on the face of the earth, added to the fact he was probably legitimately the kindest and most strikingly kind Master any Servant could have.

_"I'm sorry!" Victor cried, desperately sobbing. "Please, please don't make me again, please, I'll be better!"_

_He had only coldly stared as he drug Victor down the hall again, releasing his arm only to open the door._

_"Go in." he commanded._

_Even if Victor wasn't choking with guilt, he couldn't have disobeyed. He stared pleadingly, tears still running down his face. His Master had given him a scowl._

_"Damn it you useless piece of shit, get in there!"_

_Victor winced, hurriedly scuttling into the room. "Please don't make me, please. Not in front of your boy, please, he deserves better. Please stop doing this." Victor sobbed, throat worn from relentless tears._

_His Master had turned to see the young boy in the doorway, bright green eyes wide._

_"Get out!" he boomed. "Get out, get out! Close the damned door behind you, little shit!" the boy gave a terrified, sympathetic glance to Victor, before scrambling from the door and shutting it._

_"Please don't." Victor pleaded._

_"Get on the bed." his Master had warned with dangerous calm. Victor didn't want to do this again, he wished he could call Yakov, Yakov would help him... Or the boy's grandparents. But there was no way right now._

_"Can we please not today, please? Please?"_

_"I SAID GET ON THE BED YOU LITTLE SHIT! GET ON THE MOTHERFUCKING BED!"_

_Victor clambered to the bed, sobbing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please..."_

_His Master sharply took of his belt, popping it. "Lay on your back and lift up your shirt, pull down your pants too, you fucking pig."_

_Victor whimpered against the pillow, complying._

_"Now, Victor. Do we talk back?"_

_Before Victor could answer, a sharp, searing pain hit his back, refreshing his tears._

_"Do we question our Master?!"_

_Another, across his lower back and buttocks._

_"DO WE TALK BACK?"_

_Victor cried out in pain, and his Master bellowed._

_"I just can't beat the fucking insubordination out of you, can I? Why don't you shut the fuck up for once?!" a harsh one hit his collarbone, and he silently screamed into the pillow._

_"Most importantly Victor, we don't make promises we CAN'T KEEP!"_

_The kiss of the leather was replaced with something cooler, sharper, and far, far worse. He screamed out, stifling his voice with his hand._

_"That's right bitch, I'll give you something to really cry about. Don't come out for dinner, I have to make it myself anyways." the sound of the belt hitting the floor rung in Victor's ears, and he heard his Master's footsteps fade away._

_He lifted himself up to the mirror, still crying, to assess the damage. The usual angry red and white marks glared at him, but across his thigh, something glared purple already and weakly leaked blood. His eyes moved to the belt, where the bronze buckle shone with a crimson tint._

 "Victor? Victor?! Are you alright? What's wrong, oh my god!" Yuuri's hands clasped his, and he realized weak, expressionless tears had been falling down his face.

"Absolutely nothing, Yuuri. Everything is just right, that's just it." Victor smiled halfheartedly.

"Victor that's bullshit." Yuuri chided with stark honesty.

"I'm not lying, Yuuri, I love it with you, I love it here." Victor smiled as his tears started to slow.

Yuuri had a pained expression. "Victor. What... What happened to you?"

_What happened to you, Servant?_

_Where is he?_

_Don't worry, we'll fix this. For the boy, if nothing else. This is for you, too._

_We have a warrant for his arrest._

_Tell us where he is, is he home?_

_Excuse you, your Servant did nothing wrong, sir. Speaking of, you're under arrest._

_Victor, can you tell the jury what happened?_

_It's over, he's been convicted._

_I guess I'll see you, Victor. Sorry I couldn't do more about dad...._

_Where will you go? Not sure._

_A crying issue, huh? Well, itsa repo anyways. De-fec-tive. Mkay. Send it off._

_The deal in Spain fell through. I'm sorry, I knew you made friends with his other Servant... Chris, right? I'm sure you'll stay in touch._

_The deal in Saudi Arabi fell through._

_The deal in Norway fell through._

_The deal in Brazil fell through._

_The deal in Ghana fell through._

_The deal in China fell through._

_It seems we have a nice Japanese couple who wants to buy you for their son._

_Oh, Toshi, do you think he'll like him? Oh, I wonder what the personality is! It'd be rude to load it without him, right?_

_I'm sure he'll love it._

_You bought me a SERVANT?!_

"So much happened, Yuuri. I'm so happy it did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ON A SERIOUS NOTE; I'd like to comment kind of seriously that the flashback from this chapter is an incident that actually occured to me from my father.
> 
> (minus my siblings who weren't born yet and a lot of the cussing, and no my dad didn't put out cigarettes on me, it's just this one. Yes it was sorted out, no he didn't go to prison, it was nearly ten years ago, we are currently rebuilding our relationship)
> 
> My point is, if you're in an abusive relationship, please seek help, even if it's just letting a friend know because you won't have anywhere to go without your abuser (i.e I was a child, he was a single parent, foster care is honestly worse, couldn't immediately report him... The ymca actually saw the brusies from the buckle when I was in a swimsuit)
> 
> Sorry for the serious note, I'm just defensive over abuse and I'm serious about stuff like this in fics. My/this abuse is far less intense than what some people go through, but it is still important. That took me a long time to accept, so if you're being abused, please don't doubt it.
> 
> ***  
> ON A LESS SERIOUS NOTE; 
> 
> Holy shit they fucked. (Sorta)
> 
> Honestly I didn't plan for them to go even that far but it happened.
> 
> P.S yeah Yuuri still thinks he can avoid falling on Victor's dick but his stubborn grip on blatant and obvious denial is slipping because YOU GUYS FUCKED YUURI ARE YOU BLIND i mean you are but that's not the point YOU GAVE THIS MAN YOU'VE KNOW FOR THREE FUCKING DAYS YOUR FIRST KISS AND YOUR FIRST SEXUAL EXPERIENCE 
> 
> The fuq,,,,???? Stop being,,,,,,????????????????? Like that,,,,?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!
> 
> Lol it's ok he will soon enough. *eros plays in background*
> 
> FOR CHAPTER 5 THOUGH, let's try to write some ACTUAL FUCKING FLUFF before I make it all fucking sad again.


End file.
